All the Time in the World My Way!
by LadyBarlow
Summary: My take on the episode All the Time in the World. Its hot and very fun! What I think shouldve happened between the wonderful Dr Hanna and gorgeous Nick Jordan Follow TeamNickandZoe on twitter or "Get Nick and Zoe back together" on facebook
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello All. Well I had a bit of a block with my other fic so thought I would do this episode MY WAY! ;) As always I do not own any of the characters they belong to Oliver Kent. However, if I did then they would be together and there would be none of this other nonsense going on... this is all. Enjoy ...**_

_**Oh and this is dedicated to Yasmin and Ellie (rasberry smile) We are always banging on about this scene on twitter so i thought Id make it happen. Its quite tame for me though, could be a lot dirtier :) Love you guys**_

_**ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD... THE WAY IT SHOULDVE BEEN!**_

Nick burst through the ED doors alongside a patient on a stretcher. He was barking orders at everyone as the patient was brought through to resus. Zoe glanced over immediately as she heard his voice, the familiar sound of his authoritative tone still sent tingles through her body. She tried not to react to him, not to love him, but subconsciously every inch of her body vibrated with his mere presence. As he passed by her, he looked at her for a second, as if pleading her to help him. Then a split second later the look turned to disgust, he still couldn't forgive her. Zoe looked away, hurt. Every time he looked at her like that, it broke her heart into a million pieces, then one by one she would have to rebuild it until another look was thrown her way. It had been easier while he was away. Easier for her to forget. She didn't want to forget. She wanted to be with him, back in his heart where she had been only weeks before.

She carried on shuffling her papers and turned again towards resus. She saw he was pacing around and looked stressed, the wrinkles on his head were more visible than normal. Then she spotted it. His head was bleeding, he was hurt. Without a second thought she rushed into resus to see what was happening.

"Nick, I thought you were meeting Henry? Whats happened? You're bleeding?" She asked as she stood watching over. He was working on a young boy who had a bad injury to his leg. Nick glared at her with the look of disgust once more, before changing to his professional mode.

"Look if you really wanna help me can you call Henry and tell him Ill be late?" Nick uttered as he continued to treat the boy. Zoe stood watching with her hands on her hips as the boy cried out in pain.

"Its ok Billy, we are just trying to make it better. Everything will be OK." Nick reassured him.

"Dont leave me Mr Nick." The boy sobbed, which touched Zoe deep down causing her eyes to glaze over. Nick looked over to her and shouted.

"Well, don't just stand there!"

"Fine, whatever!" Zoe answered in a frustrated tone. God he really pissed her off at times. He was arrogant, pig headed but most of all stubborn. Why did she even like this man, let alone love him? But He was Nick Jordan and right now she would do anything for him, even if he did treat her like something he stepped in...

10 minutes later, Zoe returned to resus to find Nick seated at the side of the boys bed chatting to him. She opened the door quietly and he turned to her. She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.

"I called Henry, its all sorted." She said flatly.

"Thankyou, Ill explain later." He said with a more gentle tone.

He then continued to talk to the boy about the ED. The boy asked questions about all the different patients that came through the doors and Zoe watched as Nick explained proudly about his marvelous ED. It was the first time Zoe had really seen Nick interact with kids, and he was fantastic at it. He listened intently and explained in an informative but playful way all about the wonders of the ED._ He would make an excellent Dad _she thought, then instantly shot herself down. Why had she pretended she was pregnant? Why had she been such a fool? She swallowed hard, swallowing the guilt and hurt back down into her stomach where she kept it buried. Just then they boy began to cough blood and all hell was let lose. Zoe felt like she was watching in slow motion as Nick began to work on him. He was trying so hard to bring this boy back. All she could hear was the constant beep of the heart rate monitor as she watched Nick trying to restart the boys heart. He didn't want to give up, Zoe had never seen him fight so hard in his life. He carried on pushing as sweat dripped from his brow, but the small boy had gone and Zoe needed to get Nick to admit it was all over.

She softly called his name "Nick! Hes gone" and as she saw his face break in anguish, she went to place a comforting touch on his arm. He was clearly frustrated about the situation and yanked himself away from her, before walking over to the side and punching it in frustration. The others stopped and began clearing up as Zoe watched Nick from afar. She could feel how angry he was with himself as he shook his head so she tried again "Nick?" She said softly.

He turned towards the door shaking his head and lifting his arm in the air as if to say leave it.

Outside his office, she noticed the blinds were drawn. She hesitated for a few seconds outside, took a deep breath and marched in. He was sitting at his desk, necking back a tumbler of whiskey.

"Oh do come in Dr Hanna!" He said sarcastically.

"Are you ok?" She asked carefully.

"Im fine." He paused waiting for her to speak but she didn't know what to say. "Oh what do you want Zoe?" He said frustrated.

"Oh I dont know maybe I just give a damn." She replied cockily.

"Well I wish you didn't." He said nastily.

"Yeah you know what Nick, so do I. I only came in here out of concern and you just treat me like shit!" She shouted nastily.

"Oh look Dr Hanna being selfish as always I see. A little boy has just lost his life ." He replied angrily.

She turned to walk away and uttered "Yeah well if you hadn't been driving your car like an irresponsible idiot" She knew the moment the words had left her lips that he would explode. She cringed as she waited for him to lose control.

"What did you just say?" He said, barely audible. He then stood up and marched around the other side of the desk.

"I know I should not have driven the car, but I did not cause that accident. Besides, you're hardly in a position to lecture anyone about being irresponsible now are you Dr Hanna?" He said she turned to face him now and could see the anger on his face now actually matched hers. She put her hands on her hips and shouted back

"And whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well Id class pretending to be pregnant as a fairly irresponsible thing to do wouldn't you?" She paused as the words stung like a thousand bees. She could feel her heart literally breaking inside her chest. She just wanted to crumble to the ground and never get up again. Instead she backed towards the wall and choked back the tears into her throat.

"I did that out of love for you, god knows why, because you are a horrible man Nick Jordan and I despise you. Right now, I wouldn't associate with you if you were the last man on earth!" She yelled at him and then realised that he had stepped right into her face. She tried to step back again but she was against the wall. He had backed her into the corner and she couldn't escape the tirade of insults she was about to face. Walking into that office was like suicide and Nick was the rope that was tied around her neck. With every harsh word he uttered, the rope got tighter and tighter until now she was at the final point where her airways were gasping, but there was no air. He leant right into her face and she inhaled his scent. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face as he breathed angrily.

"Well I can assure you Zoe, the feeling is mutual." He said through gritted teeth.

They paused for a moment, his face was nearly touching hers and 2 tears spilled from Zoe's eyes and rolled down her cheek silently. They stared at each other for a moment. Nick could see Zoe's soul breaking right before his eyes. She was begging him in that one stare to forgive her, to love her back. Zoe could see the look of disgust in nick's eyes which, when she looked deeper, appeared to vanish and be replaced by a look of longing and needing. In a split second he pushed her back against the wall and kissed her. He kissed her roughly and passionately and she kissed him back just as strong. All the desire, ache, want and need were exploding out of that one kiss and she found her arms reaching around his back. His hands wandered up and down her body as he ripped open her shirt. He stood and looked at her for a second, and saw the tears flooding out of her eyes. She grabbed his tie and pulled him back to her as she again kissed him back hard. He moved down and began frantically kissing her neck line as she pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. He was totally engaged in that moment, and his eyes reflected the passion and desire that he had fought off for so many weeks. He ragged her shirt from her shoulder and left her standing in her lacy bra. She went in to kiss him roughly again, as she felt his tongue eagerly searching for hers. She loosened his tie and discarded it behind her and pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked into his trousers. She began unbuttoning his shirt, still kissing him frantically, until he grabbed her hand sharply and stopped her. She thought for one dreadful, heartstopping moment he had come to his senses, remembered what she had done to him and he was about to throw her out of his office. Instead, he pulled her arms up so they were around his neck and lifted her up. He walked her over to his desk and she landed with a thud. This was not a time to be gentle and caring, this was about what and desire and right now he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. He pushed the papers off the desk so as not to make a mess on them and she leant back.

He kissed her again, as she pulled the shirt off his back, exposing his manly chest. He was still as hot as ever, she thought, as she began touching his chest seductively. He groaned as her fingers moved over him, which made her even more wet. She unbuckled his belt and pulled it off. It was in that moment she realised what was about to happen and she stopped. He pulled away and looked at her with a puzzled expression

"Are you sure..." Was all she managed to utter between her heavy breathing. He smiled at her and put his finger to her lips.

"Shhhhh" He said softly and began kissing her neck before moving down and kissing the exposed flesh from beneath her bra. He stopped and cupped her face and circled her cheek with the pads of his thumbs.

"For once in your life will you just shut up!" He said in a dominant tone which broke her. Within a few seconds his trousers were down, her skirt was up by her tummy, her knickers were off and he was in her. She wrapped her legs around him to deepen the thrusts and began to moan in between pants rather loudly. He stopped kissing her neck and went back to her mouth, to shut her up so nobody would hear them. She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him and dug her heels in to his bottom to make him go harder and faster. It was all over in a flash as they both exploded in a fit of moans and cries and whimpers, both at the same time. It felt like she had taken a line of cocaine, it was a rush of intense fulfilment and she throbbed as he exited her. He collapsed onto her and rested his head on her chest as he got his breath back. He smiled to himself as he noticed the small red rash she used to get on her chest whenever he got her excited. He was shaking and it took him a while to come round. Eventually, he did and without saying a word he moved away and got dressed as she stood watching in awe. He didn't speak to her as he turned his back and fastened his tie in the mirror. He ran his hands through his hair, straightening it and then turned back to her. She looked shocked and didn't really understand what was going on.

"What was the hell was that?" She eventually managed to ask. He didnt reply, he just picked up her knickers and looked at her.

"I think, Dr Hanna, that was me forgiving you." He tossed her knickers at her and winked. She smiled back at him as she caught them and then watched him leave the office with a huge grin of his face...

_**Hope you enjoyed. I did lol**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Howdy folks, well I thought I would add another little chapter to this dirrty fic lol. Keeps me entertained seen as they not in the series at the minute. Hope you like it ;)**_

**The Mercedes Chapter **

Zoe had arrived at the ED that morning like a Cheshire cat. No matter what patient she had had, how many times she had been vomited on, bled on, shouted at the grin still lit up her face. She hadn't really seen Nick taking his usual authoritative march around the department but that didn't matter to her because the events of yesterday would be forever imprinted on her brain. She smiled as she pretended to be working on the computer at the nurses station when right on cue:

"Something amusing you there Dr Hanna" She looked away from the screen with dreamy eyes.

"Er Mr Jordan no I was just.." She said half dazed by his mere presence and half shocked to see him standing there.

"Well just get on with whatever you should be." He said grumpily which puzzled her some what.

"What?" She replied in her usual Zoe manner.

"Well I have been watching you for the past 5 minutes Dr Hanna and not one key has been pushed on that keyboard so come on hop to it" He commanded.

"Oh someones a ray of sunshine today aren't they." She replied cockily and shook her head as she walked off. She then smiled to herself. _He was watching me. _She thought. He was doing the usual playing hard to get routine that he did every time they had gotten together. It made Zoe smile warmly inside as she busied off to cubicles to check on her patient...

The day seemed to go by without much hassle. Nick had been off the floor as it was doing administration, leaving Zoe to be her commanding self, running the ED like clockwork now Ruth had been sectioned. It was nearing the end of her shift and Zoe was chatting with Jay at the nurses station when up popped Nick again.

"Busy again I see Dr Hanna?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah rushed off my feet actually." She said just as sarcastically.

"Well try and at least look busy, lead by example for gods sake." He uttered as he stomped off. Zoe's smile again lit up her face and her eyes sparkled.

"Hang on a minute..." Jay said with a puzzled face. It was as if you could hear the cogs turning in his brain, "Are you two?" He added and laughed.

"No what makes you think that?" She said seriously, but the smirk on her face gave it away.

"Zo you dirty dog. I knew it. You are like the cat that's got the cream and hes looking all smouldering and demanding around you. That can only mean one thing." She picked up her files and walked off uttering "Im saying nothing".

Zoe went to her locker and got out her leather jacket and handbag. Nick had barely spoken to her today, and when he had done he was less than pleasant. She loved the fact that he always did this, to try and hide his feelings, but it also annoyed her. She wanted him again. Now. Here. Anywhere. She wouldn't get what she wanted if he was playing these games. Part of her wanted to march into his office and pounce on him, just as they had yesterday, but she was going to let him push the buttons, she didn't want to ruin things. Instead she sighed out loud, left the staffroom and went to leave the ED.

"Zoe, Mr Jordan asked me to give you these" It was Jay with a handfull of files.

"Oh what? Ive just finished my shift, tell him he will have to sort them." She replied

"He said it was really important Zo" She was visibly debating with herself what to do whether to bow down to him, or just leave.

"Gggrrr that man" She said as she snatched the files from Jay's hand and walked over to the nurses station. Jay looked on with a smirk as she flicked through the pages with annoyance. He could see she was getting more and more annoyed as there was clearly nothing of any urgency in them. Then she came to the last pages and saw it. A yellow post it note reading **"Meet me out front Nick x"**She couldn't hide her excitement as she giggled to herself like a little girl.

"That important ey?" Jay asked and winked at her.

"Shut it Faldron" She replied and left the building. She stood outside pacing up and down for what felt like an eternity. Still no Nick. She kept checking her watch, it had been 20 minutes she sighed and began to walk to her car, when she heard a car pull up along side her. It was a sliver Mercedes with the roof down.

"Poser" She uttered and smiled. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked grumpily.

"Just sitting over there" He pointed to an empty parking space, "watching you pace up and down for the past 20 minutes. Highly entertaining." He laughed

"Very funny Jordan." She said and pulled a face at him. She began to walk away and he crept along side her in the car.

"I particularly enjoyed the parts when you put your hands on your hips. I love it when you get angry." He said and smirked

"Look do you want something?" She said, her voice really was traced in anger now. He was irritating her.

"See like that. Anger really suits you."

"Oh sod off!" She said and this time marched off. He watched her stomp, staring at her fit backside as it moved through the car park angrily. He then laughed out loud to himself and sped up along side her once more.

"Well are you getting in or what?" He asked. She gave him her best "I told you so" Face and got in the car next to him. "Nice wheels Jordan and understand Im only in this car for the ride"

He drove off and she watched him concentrate on the road. They didn't really speak much to each other, just exchanged glances. The car smelt of leather and she felt the heat up her back from the heated seats, or was it just her pure desire. Zoe felt herself staring at him. He had taken off his suit jacket and had his sleeves rolled up on his shirt. His watch glistened a burnt orange colour when the setting sun caught it as he turned the steering wheel into the corners of the windy road. Her eyes were drawn down to his bottom half, as she began to think about what was underneath his trousers. He was so handsome, there was nothing she didn't adore about him physically. She loved how he was with her, tender but at the same time showing her what every woman needed. Oh he was very, very good at that. These thoughts set her off. There was one thing she needed from him and she needed it now. They were driving out in the country and she noticed a small turn off that looked like it led to a footpath.

"Nick pull over!" She said

"What?" He looked puzzled. "Why? Whats wrong?"

"Just pull down there on the right." She pointed to the small entrance between the trees.

"But that goes into the woods. I dont want to scratch the car." He replied.

"Oh for gods sake Nick just do it I need the loo" She replied. He tutted, shook his head and indicated off the road. He drove down a bumpy track through the trees until he came to a small clearing.

"Couldn't you have waited till we got to the pub." He said frustrated. She was looking around the dashboard for something. She leaned across his lap and continued looking.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked her.

"Aha" She replied and she pressed something that made the roof come up over them.

"But.." He started and she grabbed his head towards her and kissed him. He groaned into her mouth as her hand wandered down and settled on the ever increasing bulge inside his trousers. She deepened the kiss as their tongues raced to find each other. He broke away for a minute to catch his breath,

"Jesus Zoe, I thought you wanted..." He was cut off by her once more. "I want you. Now" She said in her sexiest, most seductive voice which made him turn to putty in her hands. He reached over to her and began kissing her again. This time the kiss was much slower and deeper than before. His hand went up the inside of her shirt and his fingers grazed the lace on her bra and then the exposed skin underneath. He left her mouth and began tracing kisses around her neck and collar bone. She moaned out loud, which caused a visible growth in his pants. He unbuttoned her shirt slowly and followed his hands down with his mouth, until he was kissing every inch of her exposed torso.

She then pulled on his tie and urged him back up to her lips. They kissed again, more roughly this time but always with love and passion. She loosened his tie, but didn't take it off and unbuttoned his shirt. She slipped the shirt off his shoulders leaving him in his loosened tie. She traced her fingers over his body, and he returned the favour. She then pushed him back across onto his side of the car and moved his seat back till it was fully reclined. He let out a dirty chuckle as she straddled him. She played with his tie once more and then kissed him softly on the lips. She then moved down to his chest, all the time her fingers softly tracing every part of his skin. She eventually reached the waistband of his pants and she thought he was about to explode. She slowly unfastened his belt, undid his button and pulled down his zip. She put her hand inside to feel he was most certainly ready for her as he let out an "ooohhh Zoeeee" groan. She lifted up as she pulled one leg out of her underwear, at the same time as he pulled down his pants. She lowered herself onto him and they both let out simultaneous groans. They moved slowly art first, but then the pace quickened. The more they wanted each other, the faster they got and she could feel him waiting until she was ready. He was always so considerate. He put his hands inside her bra and caressed her which finished her off. She let out several loud cries as they both exploded into Ecstasy together. He had to quickly take his hand from inside her bra and cover her mouth, just in-case anyone passing by walking their dog heard them. She collapsed onto him to get her breath back and he traced circles softly onto the back of her neck with the pads of his fingers. She wanted to stay like that forever, but as soon as she had gotten herself together she moved back to her side of the car as they re dressed and straightened themselves out. The car now smelt of leather and sex. Zoe smiled to herself triumphantly.

She pulled down the mirror and buttoned up her shirt properly before straighteneing her ruffled hair. Nick started the engine and watched her. She was so beautiful and he couldnt believe she was all his.

"What?" She said as she noticed him staring.

"If this behaviour is to continue Dr Hanna, we need to do something about that mouth of yours, You are going to get us in to trouble." She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Just take me to the pub Jordan." He laughed and pulled out back onto the main road.

"Oh and for the record 10 out of 10 for the car, that was a very, very good ride." He laughed out loud and placed his hand onto her leg. She placed her hand softly over the top and entertwinded her fingers into his and smiled at him as they drove off into the countryside

_**There you go. First bit was crap but it was all about the Mercedes you see... and now you may understand the obsession with the tie ;) Hope you liked**_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well its that time again, the next installment of my naughty fic. Enjoy all and please review if you have time because if people aren't reading, I ain't writing. **_

**The Text Sex Chapter**

It was just another day in the ED. Noel and Big Mac were clowning around, Kirsty and Adam weren't speaking and pretending that they didn't love each other when clearly they did, and Tess was trying to keep Jay and Lenny under control. With Ruth absent, Nick had managed to rope Zoe into splitting his admin for the audit that needed to delivered to Henry the following day. Zoe hated admin, but for Nick she would do anything and she knew she would reap the rewards afterwards. Zoe tapped her pen against her desk as she stared at her computer screen and thought about Nick. They hadn't yet discussed what was happening between them. She had been to his apartment a couple of times, but not stayed over, and of course they had the odd rendezvous here and there. She wanted to be with him, back in his bed and his heart, but she knew deep down that she hadn't quite earned back his trust. Still, she was happy to be in his bed until he was ready and she didn't want to push him. She practically glowed at the thought of being in his bed. Well on his desk, in his car anywhere as long as she was with him and in his arms. She got a feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she thought about him and she was so turned on as each vivid memory spewed into her brain like a scene from a film on repeat or slow play. She could feel herself getting aroused as she shuffled in her chair. Zoe wanted him more than she had ever done in her life at the moment and she couldn't get enough of him. She tutted and put down her pen. She tapped her foot under the desk and picked up her blackberry.

**What are you up to Jordan? Zo x **She typed out on her phone. She played with it in her fingers and waited for the reply. It wasn't instant so she sighed impatiently and put her phone back on the desk. She picked up her files and carried on reading through them, but constantly keeping one eye on her phone. After what seemed like an age she got a reply.

**Is this a trick question Dr Hanna? Admin audit. why? x**She always melted when he put a kiss on his texts to her. He wasn't big on texting, it was a miracle he could actually work his iPhone.

**Aren't you going to ask what Im up to? x **She replied and giggled to herself. She was loving teasing him. She put down her file and slumped back into the chair and awaited his reply. It came quicker this time, but he still took what felt like an age.

**Zo, I really don't have the time or the energy for this cryptic texting. what are you doing? **This time he left no kiss, which made her heart sink slightly, but he had still called her Zo which gave her some hope. She decided she was going to go all out for it and then gage what reaction he would give.

**Well Mr Jordan, right now I am thinking about what you did to me in your office, and wishing you were doing it again. **She hesitated before she pressed send and awaited his response. She was feeling really hot, so rolled up the sleeves on her dress shirt. Within seconds her phone buzzed again.

**OK. Im listening. x **was his short response, but she knew she had his attention.

**Do you know where my hand is right now? Exactly where your's was the other night when we were in your car. Its inside my skirt x **Again she hesitated before she pressed send, unsure whether she was pushing it. Her phone vibrated and lit up.

**OK, now you have made something else listen. Im hard for you Dr Hanna x **he replied**. **She was actually quite shocked at his response. He was usually very reserved when it came to things like this, but she had definitely seen a new side to him. She quickly picked up her phone and typed back.

**Yeah well just imagine my mouth around that something else x **She really was making herself aroused and she knew that she would have to do something about **it **if this continued.

**What are you doing to me? I want to feel you around me. I wish my hand was your hand right now Id be into your knickers. **She did actually contemplate doing what he said for one brief moment, then remembered where she was. It was no fun alone, she wanted his hands to touch her. She decided to send one more text, then she would have to do something about her arousal, she was literally throbbing.

**I wish your hands were all over me. I want you to touch me, I want you NOW x **She watched the message deliver and waited for it to drift through cyberspace and into Nick's phone. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and the response arrived a second later.

**Seriously Zo, are you trying to finish me off?** She smiled to herself and took a deep breath to get herself together. She picked up her phone for the final time and typed...

**On Call Room Jordan. 5 minutes. I really will finish you off... xx **

With that she straightened her clothes and stood up to check herself in the mirror. Apart from looking slightly flush, she looked beautiful as always. She left her office and made her way towards the lift. She wanted to preserve her energy, so couldn't be bothered to take the stairs. When she arrived at the lift, Nick was standing there ever so calm and collected. He looked at her, grinned and winked as she stood with her arms folded. They both stepped in the lift and Nick pushed the button for the required floor. Zoe was smiling and caught Nick looking at her. 2 nurses from another floor were standing in between them chatting and were stopping any physical contact between the two of them. As the lift moved up to the top floor, Zoe let out a groan. The top floor meant she would have to wait an extra 5 minutes to get to the on call room. Nick looked over again and smirked at her, obviously sensing her pure desire and need for him. She looked back and let the tip of her tongue slowly lick the outside of her lips as she raised her eyebrows at him. He shook his head and mouthed the word "Tease" at her just as the lift doors opened. The other nurses gave Nick and Zoe a strange look before exiting the lift. The doors closed as the lift made its descent back down to the floor housing the on call room.

Suddenly it jerked and stopped. Zoe fell to the side and grabbed hold of Nick.

"What the hell is going on?" he said.

"I think, possibly, maybe the lift may have broken down." Zoe answered sarcastically.

"10 out of 10 for observation Dr Hanna." Nick said dryly, Zoe looked hurt. "I just don't have time for this Zo, I have a ridiculous amount of admin to finish." She tutted out loud as she watched Nick move over to the intercom.

"This is Nick Jordan, the lift has broken down on floor 6. Please can you inform maintenance immediately" He bellowed in his authoritative voice. Zoe smiled, it really turned her on.

"OK Mr Jordan is there anyone in there who needs immediate attention?" Came the female voice from inside the speaker.

"No. Luckily there's only myself and another doctor." He replied.

"Ok Maintenance will be there in 15 minutes" Then the intercom buzzed off.

"15 minutes? That's typical Henry budget cutting. He harps on at us about our waiting times and..." Nick was cut off by Zoe pushing him against the lift walls and kissing him passionately. He didn't return the kiss immediately as he was shocked at her advancement. When he realised what was going on he returned the kiss and searched her mouth to meet her tongue. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her backside. She leant into his crotch area and felt him responding to her immediately. She pulled away from him and looked at him and smiled.

"10 minutes Mr Jordan I wonder what we can do in 10 minutes?" She said teasing him. He winked at her and laughed dirtily. She moved her hand down to the front of his pants, opened his zip and put her hand inside. "10 minutes Jordan" She whispered and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Come here you." He said as he picked her up, turned her around and put her back against the wall of the lift. His breathing became heavy as he began kissing her neck. Within minutes his hands were up her skirt and inside her lace knickers. She groaned with pleasure as she pulled his head up from her neck to kiss him hard on the lips. She then pulled away and whispered "Iwant you now" This was all the encouragement Nick needed as his pants fell to the floor, her knickers were moved to the side and he moved swiftly inside her. She moved up the wall to take him and again let out a groan. They both moved slowly this time, and every thrust was long and deep. They both began to breathe at the same pace and subconsciously moved quicker to match the pace. Zoe's groans became more frequent and he knew she was on the verge. She wrapped her legs around him tighter to pull him into her and he too groaned with pleasure.

"Nick" She said and began panting. "Nick.. Im ...nearly... thereee...Nicccckkkk" In one swift movement Nick removed one hand from under her to place over her mouth to stop any impending sound. This then caused him to go off balance and he knew he was going to drop her. Instead he pulled her forward and all her weight fell onto him causing them both to end up crashing down into a heap on the floor, just as they heard a tapping on the lift hatch above.

"Hello can you open the hatch from the inside please" Came the voice.

"SHIT" Nick said as he quickly pulled on his pants. Zoe stood up and pulled her skirt back down properly whilst she was laughing hysterically.

"Zo its not funny, will you help me for gods sake." He whispered in a panicked tone. She had tears streaming down her face watching him trying to quickly fasten his belt and tuck his shirt in at the same time.

"Just a second its stuck." Nick called to the maintenance man. This made Zoe laugh even more and Nick shot her a look of horror. He eventually got himself sorted and opened the hatch. Zoe stood with her hand to her mouth trying to disguise her laughter.

"Sorry about that, couldnt get the damn thing open. Will this take long, I have an emergency department to run." Nick said professionally whilst Zoe turned towards the wall still laughing.

"I just have to fiddle with a couple of things in here and out there and you should be on your way." The maintenance man did what he needed to do and the lift sprung into action.

"Awww Thankyou for that" Nick uttered. Zoe still couldn't look him in the eye, as she turned and straightened her hair in the reflection of the metallic walls of the lift. She straightened her skirt and shirt as the lift dinged and they all walked out. Nick coughed and exited to the right.

"Good afternoon Dr Hanna." He said as if they had only just spoken.

"Oh yes Mr Jordan it most certainly was." She answered as she exited to the left with a huge smirk on her face.

_**There you go :) I know the Nick part was a bit out of character but hey, who knows what the man is like when he gets going. Hope you like. Should I carry on?**_


End file.
